Remember Last Night?
by Mystik225
Summary: Companion to A Night Out and Home for the Night. What happens when Flack sees Danny the next morning? Oneshot, DL baby!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of CSI:NY. I can only dream that I do. I am just borrowing them momentarily, promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, this story did not want to come out, I'm still not 100 thrilled with it.

Written in a different format than the previous two, that style wouldn't work for this situation. Can anyone figure out the song title and artist Danny and Lindsay were "dancing" to?

* * *

Danny muffled a groan as he leaned back in his chair. He had the mother of all hangovers and screaming muscles from his highly enjoyable escapades the previous night. His alarm had gone off way too early that morning, unfortunately at the same time it had gone off much later than it should have. Stella glanced over at him briefly before returning the file on the table before her. From the corner of his eye he saw Flack walk by, stop and retrace his steps before entering the break room.

Flack walked rapidly past the break room, stopping abruptly when he saw Danny was there. Smothering a grin he backtracked to the door, and casually wandered in. Whistling a random tune he moved to the coffee pot, taking his time with pouring a cup and mixing in the sugar and cream, observing Danny the whole time. Seeing Danny gingerly shift positions he suppressed the insane urge to rub his hands together and cackle with glee. This was going to be so much more fun than he thought. Flack wandered over to the table where Danny and Stella sat, pulling up a chair and making himself comfortable.

Taking a sip of his coffee he turned to Danny. "So Messer, what'd you do last night?"

Stiffly, Danny straightened up in his chair a bit. "Not much, relaxed at home, watched some TV."

Flack bobbed his head. "Yeah? You look kinda beat, moving around like you're sore or something. Sounds more like you spent the night in the gym, or had a wild night." He smirked into his coffee cup as he took a sip.

"Nah, took the night off." Danny shrugged, wincing slightly. "Got enough of a workout chasing the bad guys yesterday, figured I deserved a night to do what I wanted. What kind of trouble did you find last night?"

"Oh, not too much. I went to that new place on West 52nd, 'Toulé'. It was packed, wall to wall people."

Danny tensed a moment, then relaxed. The crowd there had been huge, the chance of Flack seeing him and Lindsay was slim to none. "I've heard about that place, supposed to be pretty crazy. What'd you think of it?"

"Nice, very nice" Flack replied, nodding. "Played some older dance songs that the crowd really seemed to love. This one song was a real hit with 'em, made me wonder what they would play _next_." He made sure to emphasize the word _next_.

Danny gave Flack an odd look, and asked, "Did they play anything current, or was it all retro stuff?"

"Was a decent mix, I didn't stay long, left towards the end of that song." Which was a lie, Don had hung around and was one of the last ones to leave the club, he deliberately stayed hidden up on the balcony to avoid being seen. He continued, "After seeing all those couples dancing close, a little _too close _I might add, I bailed before all those pheromones made me dizzy."

Danny glanced at Stella, who looked back and shrugged her shoulders slightly as though she were saying she didn't know what was going on with Flack. When Flack started humming a tune, now and then singing a few words, Danny felt the tips of his ears start burning. No way was it a coincidence that Flack was humming the same song he and Montana had gotten down and dirty to on the dance floor.

Abruptly Stella slapped the folder shut and stood up. "Flack, if you are going to sit here and sing some sex song, I'm leaving. I don't know what's more disturbing, your singing, or the fact you know the words to that song." With that she turned and exited the break room, leaving Danny sitting at the table alone with Flack.

Leaning forward Danny turned to his tablemate. "OK, out with it Flack."

"Out with what?" he asked, his blue eyes innocent.

"Don't play that innocent crap, you know something, now spill!" Danny responded, jabbing his finger against the tabletop.

Flack grinned and took a sip of his coffee. "I gotta tell you, I never knew Lindsay had moves like that. I'm assuming by your stiff movements that things went quite well after you two headed home."

Danny felt himself flush red, but wasn't sure if it was from anger or guilt or embarrassment. Flack glanced at him and started laughing. "Man, you look like you aren't sure if you want to crawl under the table or deck me." Standing, he clapped his hand on Danny's back. "About damn time you guys did something about the sparks between you two."

Danny slumped back in his chair as Flack left the room. He couldn't help but grin, Flack was right, it was about damn time for them. He stood up from the table, wincing as his muscles protested the movement. He recalled the way Lindsay had moved, turning around to grind her bottom against his groin, shortly before he dragged her out of the club. Yes, he had to agree that things had definitely gone quite well after they went home. Humming the same tune Flack had, he headed towards his office, thinking of the piles of paperwork that awaited him. After all, there were still criminals to catch.


End file.
